Tristesse
by GredW
Summary: OS SLASH SB/RL - Sirius Black si joyeux d'habitude se morfond subitement. Remus aimerait pouvoir consoler son ami, aimerait savoir le faire mais le brun préfère peut-être chercher le réconfort dans les bras d'une fille... n'est-ce pas ?


**Titre : **Tristesse  
**Pairing :** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer : **Rien à mouah  
**Ndla : **Fic écrite il y a plus d'un an. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

Sirius déchira méthodiquement la lettre et jeta un à un les bouts de parchemin dans le feu, d'un air absent. Il ne prit pas conscience qu'un groupe de septième année entrait dans la salle commune. L'heure du couvre-feu allait arriver et ils avaient été chassés de la Bibliothèque où ils travaillaient sur un devoir commun en Potions. Travail qu'il devrait lui-même commencer avec Peter, James et un autre Gryffy mais qu'ils boucleraient à la dernière minute comme d'habitude… Remus n'étant pas avec eux pour les presser.

Ce dernier l'observait, curieux de savoir ce que faisait son meilleur ami, seul. Il ressentit la tristesse du jeune Black. Lily l'interrogea du regard mais le jeune homme secoua la tête, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait. Alicia, la camarade qui les aidait, s'approcha, elle, du jeune homme et s'assit près de lui, pour lui parler. Sirius mit quelques temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était là mais cela ne sembla pas déranger la fille. Elle ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Remus suivit Lily vers les escaliers. Maintenant qu'il y avait une jolie fille pour détourner Paddy de sa mélancolie, il devrait aller mieux.

Moony venait juste de se coucher avec un bon livre entre les mains, après s'être préparé pour la nuit, quand son ami entra dans le dortoir silencieux. Le nouveau venu haussa les épaules à l'interrogation muette du loup-garou. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun de laisser échapper l'occasion de passer « un moment de qualité » avec une jeune fille plus que consentante. Remus y réfléchit alors que l'animagus était dans la salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu de petite copine occasionnelle…

Sirius évita son regard et disparut derrière les rideaux de son lit, sans rien dire.

Remus n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se lever. En quelques pas, il se retrouva devant le lit de son meilleur ami. Il hésita mais, prenant du courage, il passa derrière les rideaux lui aussi. Avec sa baguette, il s'éclaira. Sirius contemplait le plafond, du même air absent qu'il avait dans la salle commune.

Par peur de le brusquer, Remus ne dit rien. Il se coucha, près de lui, sous les couvertures car il commençait à avoir froid. Ils restèrent ainsi. Moony sentait ses paupières se fermer et il luttait.

« T'inquiète, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu as encore toutes tes chances ! »

Remus ouvrit les yeux puis fronça les sourcils.

« Qu-quoi ? murmura le lycanthrope, la voix éraillée.  
- Alicia ! On a juste discuté. Je sais qu'elle t'intéresse. Il ne s'est rien passé.  
- Non ! »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de froncer les sourcils. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour le fixer.

« Elle ne m'intéresse pas !  
- Allez, Remus. Me mens pas ! » rit Padfoot. Il semblait s'animer. « Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu être dans son groupe si ça n'avait pas été pour elle ?  
- C'est Lily qui me l'a demandé, pour ne pas avoir James avec elle… Bon, maintenant, elle regrette un peu… parce qu'ils commencent à se rapprocher… »

Sirius, les sourcils de nouveau froncés, retourna à la contemplation du plafond.

« Pad, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus doucement.  
- Rien.  
- Me mens pas ! » fit Moony, imitant le ton de son ami.

Sur le visage de l'animagus, un sourire furtif apparut, bien vite remplacé par un air sérieux, qu'il arborait très rarement.

« - Mon oncle Alphard est mort…  
- Oh Sirius, je suis désolé ! »

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles fit peur à Remus. Il n'était pas bon pour ces choses-là. Sirius avait besoin de James. Lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il comprit que son ami pleurait. Sans réfléchir, il enlaça Padfoot qui s'accrocha à lui.

Il le berça pendant très longtemps. La lumière de sa baguette s'affaiblit. Ils s'endormirent, épuisés ; Sirius de pleurer et lui de consoler.

_SBRL_

Deux semaines plus tard, Black allait mieux. Grâce à Remus et à James, ainsi qu'aux professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore.

Il sortait plus ou moins avec Alicia même s'il s'en voulait un peu à cause de Moony. Il avait peur que celui-ci lui ait menti. D'ailleurs, il avait essayé d'éviter la jeune fille toute la journée. Il était dans son lit, il attendait. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, Remus venait le rejoindre, pour savoir comment il allait et parfois il restait. Cette nuit, il avait envie d'avoir son ami près de lui.

Moony apparut, il lui sourit et Padfoot lui tendit sa main.

Quelques temps après, Remus caressait les cheveux du brun, qui s'était accroché à lui.

« Tu ne t'intéresses vraiment pas à Alicia ? » chuchota Paddy.

Remus sursauta, il était persuadé que l'animagus dormait.

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas… » Remus rit nerveusement.

La main qui glissa de sa taille à son cou, en passant par son torse, n'améliora rien.

« - Moi non plus », continua à murmurer le brun.

Moony ne répondit pas. Il se laissa guider dans le baiser qui suivit. Il savait depuis un certain temps que cela allait arriver, attendant que son ami se décide.

Le lendemain, près du lac, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Sirius posa sa tête sur son épaule :

« Pendant les vacances, je dois voir le notaire de mon oncle… Tu viendras avec moi ? »

Moony embrassa Sirius sur le front.

« - Je serai là. »


End file.
